The Science of Friendship
by kewliobeans
Summary: Sequel to The Science of Popularity. Star is now dating Tucker and becoming close to Danny and Sam. How will she react to the fact that they are hiding something from her? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been pretty busy lately! So here is the sequel to ****The Science of Popularity****- a story that I thought no one would read! Boy, was I wrong… **

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 1

I sit on the front steps of my house, waiting for my _friends_ to come pick me up for school.

Can you believe it? I have friends! I mean _real friends_!

Not the goons I had back when I was popular, but real friends.

People who care about me. People who like me for who I am, not what I wear.

People who are about to walk me to school because they know I haven't gotten my license yet.

And, one of those people is my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Before Tucker I'd never wanted one of those.

The word was associated with bad memories of horrible first dates- and horrible first kisses.

But, with Tucker, everything just feels _right._

I feel like everything's finally falling into place.

I have friends. I have a boyfriend. What could be wrong with that?

It's been a week since that fateful dance, and ever since I've felt like I was walking on air.

Why the hell didn't I do this sooner?

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I almost don't notice three familiar faces walking towards me.

I get a dopey, lovesick grin on my face as I spy my boyfriend walking along with Sam and Danny.

I say a quick hello the pair then step over to walk next to Tucker.

I kiss him on the cheek, blushing wildly.

He looks at me, his goofy grin matching my own.

We just stand there for a few seconds when I hear Danny clear his throat.

"Who are the 'lovebirds' now?"

Sam and I roll our eyes at Danny's words. He's been making this joke all week.

While the boys bicker, Sam and I start talking about a band that's coming to town soon.

I glance over at Danny and Tucker just long enough to see Danny shiver and exhale a puff of air.

Huh, that's weird. It was cold for May, but not nearly THAT cold.

We are steadily approaching the school, I can see the flagpole up ahead.

Danny is shifting his eyes anxiously. Tucker and Sam seem frozen in fear.

What was the big deal here?

Danny excuses himself to go "talk to a teacher".

I pretend to believe the lie, confused.

Was I missing something?

I try to figure out what's going on, when a large ghost swoops down from the sky.

**A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! :) Enjoy! Once again, I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 2

The ghost swoops down, dangerously close the other students.

Everything's in panic.

The courtyard has been reduced to chaos as everyone loses their composure.

Jocks squeal like little girls. Cheerleaders run as fast as they can on six-inch heels.

I am frozen to the spot. Terrified, but unable to look away.

Then, Phantom shows up.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Phantom always gets rid of the other ghosts.

No one knows why. But he does.

And I am utterly fascinated by him.

What gave him such a hero complex?

Phantom and the green-haired ghost battle. Ecto-plasm blasts are being shot every which way.

Phantom sucks the ghost into a…soup thermos?

I realize that Tucker and Sam are still standing next to me.

Neither of them had fled the scene either.

Weird, but at least I know where they are.

Then, I have a sudden thought.

I jump up and shout, "DANNY!"

Sam and Tucker exchange horrified glances.

"What if he's hurt? We don't know where he is! What if the ghost got him?"

Tuck and Sam seem to relax. What was wrong with them?

I am beginning to lose my mind, when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

Danny!

"Hey, you're okay! We were worried." I say, breathing in a sigh of relief.

He nods, scratching his neck anxiously.

He was probably startled by the ghost attack.

I walk over to stand beside Tucker.

He takes my hand and we walk into school together.

I notice Sam, Tucker, and Danny sharing meaningful glances.

What was _up_ with them?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot what it was like to get reviews since I haven't posted in so long. I got two. I feel like I'm dancing on air. I feel freaking spectacular! So thank you, KTrevo and JuneLuxray2 for turning my boring day into an amazing day! **

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 3

I can't focus.

It's fourth period, so I'm in Biology class, a class which would normally engross me.

But, I haven't heard a word the teacher's said.

I can't stop thinking about this morning.

They were acting so weird. I don't understand…

Why would they act like that? Like…like they were keeping something from me?

Why would they keep secrets from me? We were friends…right?

Aren't friends supposed to tell each other everything?

I don't get it.

I'm racking my brains trying to figure this out and can't come up with anything plausible.

I still don't know why would wouldn't tell me.

Don't they like me?

Don't they trust me?

I'm beginning to doubt whether they're even my friends at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have decided to upload another chapter because I didn't want a certain person to kill me. *cough*Arietta*cough***

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 4

BRRRRIIINNNG!

The bell rings for lunch period to start. I walk down to my locker and put my books away.

I meet the guys at our usual table.

We sit there with our lunches, acting like nothing happened this morning.

It's disconcerting the way they're going out of their way not to say anything about it.

Tucker's prattling on about some new Xbox game with interjections from Sam and Danny.

I stay silent, eating my food slowly.

Normally I would've found this conversation interesting.

Normally I would've been talking animatedly, ecstatic even just having a mundane chat.

But, today, I just can't.

Because I know that they don't trust me.

I don't say a single word through all of lunch period.

When Tucker asks me what's wrong I plaster a nice, fake smile on my face and shake my head.

I calmly get up and throw away my tray without a word.

The unnatural smile sits painted across my face, looking more like a grimace now.

I thought I was done pretending.

Looks like I'll just have to put the mask back on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to inform you all, that when this story is over, there WILL be another sequel. And possibly another one after that. It all just depends. Also, read the end notes, I have some more news for you guys! :) Also, I do not own Left 4 Dead.**

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 5

2:40 P.M.

The end of the school day.

I groan loudly as the last bell rings, earning suspicious glances from my classmates.

Normally I'm happy school's over. It means time with my friends or time for my experiments.

But, today, I'm dreading time with my friends.

It's Thursday.

Thursday means four straight hours of kicking zombie butt in Left 4 Dead.

Four straight hours in a room with my boyfriend, Sam, and Danny.

Normally this would be a cause for excitement, but right now…

I don't know if I can stand it.

We walk over to Danny's house, me not adding anything to the conversation.

Tucker keeps shooting me worried looks and trying to get me to talk.

I'm too frustrated with all of them to say a word.

Danny pops in the disc and we take turns playing because Danny only has two controllers.

As Danny and Sam wage war on the undead, Tucker and I sit nervously, side by side.

An awkward silence fills the room, only interupted by the splatting sound of a bullet through a zombie's head.

Danny coughs, and everyone tenses.

I sit there, dumbfounded as Danny looks around the room, similairly to the way he was earlier.

He exclaims something about having to go to the bathroom.

He tears out of the room, running as fast as his legs can carry him.

Sam and Tucker look nervous.

I hear a loud smash, coming from outside.

I dash to the window, without a second to lose.

There I see Phantom, exchanging snarky comments with a large ghost surrounded by…

Surrounded by cardboard boxes?

Ghosts really are weird.

Phantom sucks the ghost (and his boxes), into his little soup container, and jumps behind a tree.

I see a flash of light that blinds my vision.

I blink, dizzy from the glowing white…whatever that was.

I look back at the window just in time to see Danny come out from behind it.

**A/N: Please read! Okay, so I'm holding a contest! I want someone to make a cool banner for this series. I don't care if you draw it, I don't care if you use pictures, just do whatever you want to do. **

**Here are the requirements:**

**It MUST be posted on deviantart. (if you don't have an account, make one, they're free)**

**It must say somewhere on it "The Science of Star". That is the official title of this series.**

**You must notify me when you post it.**

**You must put some sort of mention of me in the description.**

**It must be finished by July 30, 2011**

**I hope some of you guys choose to participate. **

**The winner of the contest will get:**

**A drabble written about whatever they would like.**

**A chapter in this story or another fic in this series dedicated to them.**

**I will take one of their challenges. (provided that it inspires me)**

**A thank you deviation**

**I will promote either your artwork or your fanfiction**

**That is all. Please review, and please try the contest out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I have some news about my contest. I have decided to let you post the banners on whatever website you wish provided that you give me a link. Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom. On with the story!**

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 6

My eyes narrowed. How did Danny get out there?

I could practically feel the gears in my head churning away.

My brain was on full overload.

I tried to focus my thoughts.

I have to treat this like a science question.

I try to piece together the clues using the scientific method.

Question. Research. Hypothesis. Experiment. Analyze. Communicate.

Well I certainly have the question part done: What the hell was Danny doing out there?

I think back to all the weird happenings I've noticed.

I try to recollect every little detail. Every tiny clue. Every piece of the puzzle.

That's when I find the common element.

Phantom.

When the shifting eyes and nervous glances start, Phantom's always involved.

His role, I'm not sure of, but I know he's connected to it.

I hear a clicking sound, interrupting my train of thought.

Danny has entered the room.

I throw him a glare, and starting thinking.

Phantom. Phantom. Phantom.

What's his role in all this? What exactly is his relationship with my friends?

I have to find out.

And once I put my mind to something, there's no stopping me.

Determined, I send an intimidating glare across the room to my friends.

"I'm going to figure this out you know."

And with a turn of my heel, I exit Danny's cluttered bedroom.

I will crack this code.

If it's the last thing I do.

Because Star Tesla always gets the answer.

And right now, I have a hypothesis ready for me to test.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have decided that instead of posting three short chapters, I would just have this chapter have three parts. :) Also, I am completely floored by the number of reviews I've gotten. I read every one of them. You guys are amazing!**

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 7

**Star's POV**

I storm out of the Fenton house, stomping angrily down the front steps.

Eyes blazing, nose flaring I make the short walk from his house to mine.

I sprint to my room and throw myself onto the bed.

I'm dangerously close to tears.

I sniff, shoving my headphones onto my ears, trying to drown out the sound of their voices.

Holding back the tears, I grab my notebook.

I begin to jot down ideas as the lead singer of Sick Puppies sings about fighting in my ear.

Not the best song choice.

One hour, ten songs, and two cans of diet coke later, there's nothing on my paper but scribbles and tear stains.

**Tucker's POV**

I watch as Star grabs her baby blue messenger bag and storms away.

No.

She can't leave.

I can't lose her.

Not now.

Not ever.

She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

An even though we've only been dating for little over a week…

I think I love her.

**Danny's POV**

Star charges out the door, obviously pissed off.

I stand there, head down, watching her walk away.

The guilt crashes down on me like a viscious animal.

It claws at my heart and tears at my conscience until I'm in agony.

She was the only girl that Tucker ever loved.

And I, his best friend, drove her away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's back to Star's POV.**

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 8

I lie there, staring up at the plain, white ceiling of my room.

I ponder the possibilities.

All the sudden, a thought occurs to me.

Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom.

Fenton. Phantom. Fenton. Phantom.

No.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

Impossible!

Isn't it?

The thought bites at me until I fall into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I procrastinate a lot.**

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 9

I wake up, get dressed, grab my backpack, and walk slowly out to my front porch.

I sit on my steps for fifteen minutes, waiting for my friends to meet me there.

That's when I remember, they're not going to pick me up.

Because we're having a fight.

Because they don't trust me.

Because Danny might possibly be half-dead.

How the hell can you be half-dead?

Never mind that now, I have to figure out if it's true.

Slinging my pack over my shoulder, I start the short trek to school.

I make my way into the courtyard, and freeze.

There's Tucker, sitting with Sam and Danny.

My heart clenches.

I suddenly feel sick.

I feel…._guilty_.

I have to find a way to fix this.

I need my friends back.

I need Tucker back.


	10. Chapter 10

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 10

I take a deep breathe, working up the courage I need.

Slowly, but surely, I walk over to wear the three friends sit.

"Hi, guys."

Tucker looks up and shoots me a weak smile.

"Hey, Star." He mutters.

"I-I'm sorry for how I reacted. I was just so mad."

All three sets of eyes are now on me.

I continue, "I was mad because I thought you were my friends."

"I thought you were my best friends. Don't best friends tell each other everything?"

"I was mad because I thought you didn't trust me."

Tears threaten to come, but I hold them back. I can't cry now.

Tucker stands up, and pulls me in, I prepare myself for a hug.

But instead, I get a kiss.

It's a full lip-on-lip kiss, and it's wonderful.

It's soft and sweet and magical.

And when he pulls away, both of us are grinning like mad.

That's when I turn to Danny and say, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you Danny Phantom?"

Nervously he says, "Yes."

I hug him.

He sits, looking confused.

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not, Danny."

He smiles.

"But you know I'm going to need an explanation."

He nods.

"And maybe some blood samples…."

We all laugh.

Looks like my life is finally falling back into place.

I take Tucker's hand, and together, the four of us, we walk into school.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Only a few more chapters to go before this story is…OVER! Dun, dun, dun!**

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 11

"So…you mentioned something about blood samples?" Danny laughs, as the final bell rings.

"Yeah, there's really no way you're getting out of this."

Danny pretends to look scared and puts on a mock-mortified face causing us all to giggle.

We continue on like this until we get to the dull concrete steps of my house.

They've never actually been inside my house before.

I unlock the front door, realizing that my parents are still at work.

I lead the trio down to my basement lab.

We get to the door, and I freeze.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"It's just…no one but me has ever seen my lab."

"No one?"

"No one."

I take a deep breath and Tucker offers me an encouraging smile.

I open the plain white door, revealing what was hidden behind it.

I turn around long enough to see three mouths drop open.


	12. Chapter 12

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 12

Tucker looks like he's in heaven.

He's jumping around my lab like a little kid in a candy shop.

He marvels at the technology, studies the chemicals.

I don't limit my studies to one type of science, so there's something for everyone.

Chemistry, biology, physics, astronomy, it's all interesting.

Tucker is currently playing with my microscope.

Danny's stroking my telescope in the corner.

And there's Sam, cooing over my plants.

I smile at the scene in front of me. Who'd have thought?

Who would have thought that I'd have friends like these?

I'm such a lucky girl.

I let them play for a bit, then let out a loud whistle.

"Danny, we have business…"

"Oh, right so what do you want me to…?"

I nod towards the table.

He sits on the cool, buff metal my rectangular table, looking apprehensive.

"I'm just going to take some blood and ectoplasm samples and we'll be done."

"Roll up your sleeves"

He follows the direction and I grab my rubber gloves and a syringe.

Sticking the large the needle into the syringe I begin to prepare.

Upon seeing the needles Danny gulps.

I hear him whisper to Tucker, "Those things are freaking huge!"

"Danny, I'm using the smallest needles possible."

"Oh, right."

Tucker snickers.

I playfully wack him on the arm, walk over to Danny.

About fifteen minutes later, it's all over, I have the samples I need.

Danny is still sitting on the table, swinging his legs, sporting a dark purple band-aid.

Sam and I are laughing at the way Danny had whimpered when I stuck him with the needle.

Danny and Tucker are discussing some new addition to "Doom".

I smile around the room, catching Tucker's eye. He winks at me.

I blush, grin like an idiot.

When did my life get so good?

**A/N: There will still be one more chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last chapter! **

The Science of Friendship

Chapter 13

This week I had my first real kiss, showed someone my lab, and solved a mystery.

I'd call that productive.

As I sit here, holding Tucker's hand, I wonder if my life could get any more perfect.

Was the world always this beautiful?

I watch as Sam and Danny giggle and flirt.

We're all in Sam's room, just sitting on the floor, talking about nothing.

For one of the first times in my life, I'm really, truly happy.

I heard a quote about friendship once, long ago. Only now do I know how true it was.

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."

**A/N: What do you think? Love? Hate? Anyways, the quote is by Anais Nin. Also, the sequel to this will be out soon! The title will be: ****The Science of Relationships.**


End file.
